


Freak of Nature

by OilssssssAndStuff



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OilssssssAndStuff/pseuds/OilssssssAndStuff
Summary: You only came to this city to help with lowering the crime rate, yet somehow this local with pretty eyes and a warm smile has you agreeing to join some singing group on campus. Spider-Girl AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I know I said I wasn't going to post another story until I'm finished with Crash Into Me but holy shit I couldn't not write this. I've been obsessed with the new Spider-Man game and it made me want to write a Spider-Girl Bechloe AU so here we are!! There's going to be several scenes that are in PP1, I'm mostly going to be mapping out the story to that movie, but you may see characters in this from PP2. Let me know how you like it and if you think it's good enough to continue because I have a ton of different ideas for this so I'm really just posting the first chapter to see if it gets a positive enough response for me to continue it or if I should focus on the other stories I have ideas for writing. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also if you have any suggestions for villains you want me to incorporate into this let me know. I already have a few ideas but I'm down for some of your input!

The idea of college made you want to roll your eyeballs out of your skull, yet here you stand in the middle of the quad at Barden University wishing that the assault you put to an end last night had put you to an end instead. You didn’t need some piece of paper to tell you that you’re smart enough to allow you to make a profession out of a certain subject, you already knew what you were good at. However, college was the only reasonable option to come here. Your day job didn’t exactly pay you, so if you were to get an apartment here you’d be evicted before you could fully settle in.

There was some activities fair going on in the quad, and the only reason why you were attending was to get away from your roommate. You’ve fought some pretty tough people in your days, yet they didn’t strike the same fear in you that Kimmy Jin did. You thought at first that it was just a language barrier between you two, but you found out that she did in fact speak English, she was just naturally an unpleasant person.

You’re pulled out of your thoughts when your eyes land on a girl across the quad, the same girl you had saved last night. You find yourself walking over to the stand without really thinking about it. You want to make sure she was okay after last night, even though you know she is. You honestly just want an excuse to talk to her. As you approach the stand, you think back to the previous night.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

_You swing through the city, trying to familiarize yourself with the area. You arrived last night but it had been so late that you had just thrown your boxes and bags of stuff on the ground and passed out. During the day you organized all of your things because the look that Kimmy Jin gave you when you woke terrified you._

_You’ve tried to stay up at higher elevations so people wouldn’t see you quite yet, or stuck to the shadows if you needed to get a closer look at something. The city seemed nice and quiet, but you were sent here for a reason so there had to be_ **_something_ ** _going on here._

_Your phone rings while you’re swinging through a cluster of buildings, so in order to hear better you shoot a web at the top of the tallest building you can see and pull yourself to the top. You always liked it up higher, away from all the noise of the city._

_“What’s up, Stace?” You say once you answer the call._

_“Hey Web Slinger, I just wanted to let you know that I’m almost finished with a new suit for you, so expect it by the end of the week.”_

_“How did you even manage to find some place to work on it so soon?” You ask in disbelief. You barely had time to unpack your stuff, yet here Stacie was already making moves to improve your work._

_You were blessed to have someone like Stacie Conrad on your side. She has been your best friend since middle school, and she was the first and only person who you have told your secret to. She’s also even smarter than you are, so she has taken up the unofficial position of designing your suits. You are perfectly capable of designing your own suits but it’s hard to find time with your busy life, plus she typically spots things that you may have overlooked. You wish you got paid for your work because you would owe it all to her._

_“Well unlike you I don’t procrastinate,” she teases, you can hear the laughter she’s trying to hold back. “I got right down to business when we arrived last night. I’m interning with a professor and have open access to a lab.”_

_“Well you don’t have a roommate who may murder you in your sleep if you so much as breathe the wrong way,” you counter back._

_“Oh, you’ll be fine,” she drawls. “You have your spidey-senses if she tries anything.”_

_You laugh out loud to that, always enjoying the banter between you two. You wish you could have just roomed together, but you needed to be as safe as possible with your secret, and you didn’t want Stacie to get wrapped up in things if they took a turn for the worse._

_You’re snapped out of your thoughts when you sense something going on in the distance. From your point of view you can see an altercation in an alleyway a few blocks away._

_“Uhh, Stace,” you mumble, interrupting whatever she was going on about._

_“Spidey-senses tingling?”_

_“Something like that,” you say, already beginning to swing over there. “I’ll call you later and let you know what’s going on.”_

_With that said you hang up, nearing your target. You stick to the shadows, clinging to the wall while listening in on what’s going on. You see a redheaded woman who seems like she is trying to get past a group of men. You quickly calculate that there are six men, and as you glance around the vicinity you don’t notice any others._

_“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” The largest of the men says to the woman. He’s twice as big as the rest of the men with him, and you can see the reflection of a gun tucked in his pants from the streetlights._

_His group forms a circle around her, but you wait for the right moment to make your move. You want to be able to take down all of them without any potentially getting away._

_“Oh, I was just leaving, gentlemen,” you hear the redhead say, and you can’t help but chuckle from the politeness in her tone even though it was_ **_very_ ** _obvious these men were up go no good._

_“Yeah, I don’t think so,” the large man replies. You watch as he reaches towards the gun and that’s when you decide to take action._

_You shoot a web at the top of one of the streetlights and then swing at full speed towards the group. You keep your legs straight out in front of you and both your feet make impact with the man, sending him flying towards a dumpster in the alleyway. You somersault in the air and land perfectly in the middle of the circle with your feet planted on the ground._

_“Who the fuck are you?!” One of the other men shouts at you._

_“Did the blue and red tights and the webs shooting out of my hands not give you any hint to who I am?” You retort back, and you can hear the redhead giggle behind you which takes you by surprise._

_You turn your head in her direction and you’re hit with her beauty like a freight train. Her hair falls in perfect waves down past her shoulders, her smile absolutely breathtaking, and her cerulean blue eyes have a dazzling sparkle to them. You wonder how someone in such a tense situation could be so calm– most people you’ve saved in similar situations are sobbing messes._

_You realize you have gotten too distracted by this woman because one of the men used your moment of weakness to try to get a punch in, but thanks to your senses you’re able to dodge it just in time. You shoot a web at the hand that just attempted to make contact with your face and you tug his arm downwards, bringing your knee up to his face to effectively knock him out. One of the other assailants comes at you with a crowbar, and you use your momentum to hit him into the air. You throw several punches at the man while you’re in the air with him, and with one final blow you bash him to the ground._

_The other three men try to approach you all at once, but you’re able to wrap the one closest to you up in a web and fling him into the other two. Their heads knock together and you watch as they all fall down. You use your web blaster, courtesy of Stacie, and web the three of them to the ground to make sure they aren’t able to get up._

_“Hey, Spider-Bitch!” You hear a gruff voice shout at you from behind. You turn and see the large man you first knocked down holding onto the girl, his large hand covering her mouth and the gun he had is pressed to her temple. “You make one move and I’ll shoot her.”_

_“Spider-Bitch? Is that really the best you could do?” You mock._

_You don’t give him a chance to reply before shooting two webs, one at the gun in his hand and one at his face to block his vision. You jerk him forward making him lose hold of the redhead, and as he stumbles you do a backflip. Your foot collides with his chin, and you watch him drop to the ground as you stick the landing. You web him to the ground like his buddies for good measure, not wanting them to wake up and get away before the police arrive._

_“Hey, are you okay?” You ask as you approach the redhead. She had fallen to the ground as you pulled the man away from her. You crouch down and place a hand on her shoulder, hoping it would bring her some form of comfort after what she had just been through._

_“Yeah, I am thanks to you,” she replies sincerely as she locks eyes with you. You’re again taken aback by her striking blue eyes, and amazed by her composure over the situation._

_“You’re very calm for someone who almost just got mugged by a group of men triple your size.”_

_“I saw you swinging around the city earlier,” she explains. “I figured you’d come eventually, and if you didn’t I would have just thought that you’re very bad at your job.”_

_“What were you doing out here all by yourself?” You ask as you offer your hand to help her stand. You’re grateful that she takes it and doesn’t seem afraid of you, which some people are after you take down a group of thugs._

_“I’m an intern over at the Barden Bugle and my boss wanted me to see if the rumors that AllenCorp is dumping toxic waste into the city’s water supply are true,” she explains. She dusts herself off from her fall, and you notice a few scrapes on her arms._

_You go and take a look at the men, noticing they all have “AC” on their jackets. You assume that stands for AllenCorp, and that whatever the redhead may have found was their reason for trying to stop her._

_“So you’re telling me that you put yourself in an extremely dangerous situation just for a news story?” You ask, flabbergasted by this woman’s actions._

_“Isn’t it a little hypocritical of you to say that?” She banters. “I mean, you put yourself at risk all the time to help the greater good. That’s what I was doing as well, just in a different sense.”_

_“I guess you got me there,” you chuckle. “But I have, like, powers and shit.”_

_“Well I guess in this circumstance my voice is my power.”_

_The smile hasn’t left her face and it’s making your stomach do more somersaults than you do while slinging through the city. She has good quips too, which is just giving her extra brownie points in your book because other than fighting crime you consider that your second specialty._

_“What’s your name?”_

_You don’t usually want to know much about the people that you’ve saved, but you’re new to the city and she seems as though she has some useful information she can give you to help understand why the crime rates here are so high. At least you tell yourself that’s the reason why you want to know who she is. It definitely has nothing to do with the fact that she’s gorgeous and funny._

_“I’m Chloe Beale.”_

_“Well, Ms. Beale, can you do me two favors?”_

_“Two?” She giggles. “I think I just owe you one for saving me.”_

_“Ha ha,” you scoff, but you’re smiling even though you know she can’t see it. “They’re small favors.”_

_“Okay, okay, what do you want?”_

_“First favor is, if you ever decide to do something that idiotic again, call me first and I will accompany you,” you explain._

_“And how do you expect me to do that?”_

_“Can I see your phone?” You request, your palm outstretched for her to give to you. When she obliges you quickly dial in your number and give it back to her. “That’s my Spidey Line.”_

_“You call it your Spidey Line?” She snickers, which you take mild offense to because you thought the name was pretty good, but the comment doesn’t wipe the grin off your face._

_“Yes, I do and I think it’s a fantastic name,” you reply. “Now, my second favor is for you to allow me to bring you home to make sure there aren’t any more of these goons to follow you.”_

_“Aren’t you supposed to wine and dine me_ **_before_ ** _trying to take me home?” She winks and you’re grateful for your mask because you feel a blush creeping up your cheeks._

_“Sorry, Beale,” you say, recovering quickly from your shock. “I wouldn’t want you to get jealous if I took you out because people can’t take their eyes off me in this suit.”_

_“Hm, that’s a shame,” she sighs dramatically, but there’s still a hint of mirth to her smile. “I guess I’ll just have to settle for you taking me home.”_

_“Hold on tight,” you say as you pick her up with ease. You wrap one arm around her waist and she wraps her arms around your neck._

_You leap into the air and can’t help but feel exhilarated after your night. You have a slight lead thanks to Chloe about AllenCorp, and you made a new friend in the process. You originally had a bad feeling about coming to Barden, but now you were coming to think this place wouldn’t be so bad after all._

_-xxxxxxxxxx-_

You don’t realize you’ve made it to the stand until you can see Chloe’s mouth moving and she appears to be addressing you. She’s in a plaid blue dress that matches the color of her eyes, and it’s really hard to focus on what she’s saying when her eyes are shimmering the same way they had last night. You think to yourself that maybe there’s just a permanent sparkle in them.

“Hi, any interest in joining our a cappella group?” She asks you, and you have to bite your tongue to stop the laughter about to bubble out of your mouth. You couldn’t quite picture her in an a cappella group, but you guess her voice has more power than just with her reporting.

“Oh right, this is like, a thing now,” you respond, and you curse yourself for the sarcasm but you really can’t help it. She doesn’t seem to pick up on it though.

“Oh totes!” she exclaims, and you smile from her enthusiasm. “We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It’s all from our mouths.” She points her pen at her mouth while she speaks to emphasize her point.

“Yikes,” you mutter, but she doesn’t hear the comment, or chose to ignore it.

“There’s four groups on campus. The Bellas. That’s us, we’re the tits,” she says, motioning between her and her friend that you just realize has been standing there the whole time.

Her friend is slightly taller than her, and has blonde hair that’s curled to her shoulders. She has hazel green eyes and she’s wearing a magenta colored dress with lipstick to match. Her posture is perfect and she seems very serious.

“The BU Harmonics, they sing lots of Madonna. The High Notes, they’re not particularly motivated. Then there’s…” Chloe trails off as a group of boys begin to sing in the middle of the quad. You assume that’s the Bellas main competition since many people are watching them perform, and the look Chloe and her friend share confirm your suspicion.

“So, are you interested?” Chloe asks, and her eyes are shining with hope. You’re almost inclined to say yes because of that look, but you can’t be wasting your time in a school group.

“Sorry, it’s just, it’s pretty lame,” you find yourself saying and you hate yourself for not being a little nicer about it. But the words have already slipped from your mouth and there’s no taking it back.

“Aca-scuse me?” The blonde girl finally speaks for the first time. “Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame.”

“We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships,” the redhead elaborates further, hoping that might change your mind.

“On purpose?” You grimace. God, you’re such an asshole, but it’s not like she knows that you’re the same person that saved her last night. Most people liked Spider-Girl, but most people did not appreciate the sarcasm that came with your normal self.

“We played at the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch,” the blonde spits back at you. Your eyes widen at her choice of words, but you honestly can’t blame her. You’re sitting here making fun of something their passionate about.

“Oh, what Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year,” Chloe interrupts who you now know as Aubrey. “Help us turn our dreams into a reality?”

You must say, Chloe is pretty persuasive. No wonder why she chose to be a reporter, she’s good with her words for sure. However, you really don’t have the time and the idea of singing in front of a group of people makes you want to drop dead.

“Sorry, I don’t even sing,” you lie. You decide to be a little nicer since you were a bitch, as Aubrey said, the entire conversation. “But it was really nice to meet you guys.”

You walk away from the girl who has consumed your thoughts since the previous night and her friend. You feel bad because they obviously seemed to need some help, and you’re sure that if you joined you could really improve the group. But you came here with a purpose– not to actually _try_ to make college a little more bearable and make friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback on this story! I'm still a little uncertain if I'm going to continue this or not, but if I get more positive feedback I will, so please let me know what you think. Compliments and criticism is welcome, I like knowing what you guys want to see so I can incorporate it into my work. Also for those who have asked about the Spiderman game, it's fucking AMAZING and I'm a total nerd and actually bought the Spiderman limited edition ps4 (even though my ps4 was in perfectly good condition) but I could NOT pass it up it's so beautiful. This chapter is honestly less action and more fluff but I PROMISE it is going to get intense. Let me know how you like it. I love hearing from you guys. Enjoy!

Your first week was rough, transitioning to the new city wasn’t how you expected. You freaked out most of the civilians while you travelled the streets and there was minimal action going on. You would normally say that the quiet is a good thing, but you feel like it’s the calm before the storm.

Gail Abernathy-McKadden, a close friend of yours and now one of the captains of the police force of Barden, brought you here for a reason. You had worked side by side with her back in New York City, and when she got the news she was being relocated she asked you to come along and help her. However, now that you’re here you feel like you shouldn’t be, but she insisted that you would adjust soon.

You decide to go to the women’s bathroom to shower, which is another reason why you’re hating college so much– no longer having your own privacy. The only way to get a little bit of privacy is to go shower in the middle of the afternoon when everybody else is in classes, which you should be in as well but you really just don’t want to go.

You sing to Titanium by David Guetta as you prepare your shower. The song has been stuck in your head for days now since you’ve begun to create a mix of the song in your very limited free time. You wait for the water to warm up, which takes way longer than it should.

“You can sing!” A familiar voice shouts from behind you.

You whip around quickly, surprised by the suddenly very close and very naked redhead that managed to get into your shower stall. You must be more tired than you thought because you didn’t even realize there was someone else in the bathroom, where you normally would have picked up on that immediately.

“Dude!” You shriek, reaching for the shower curtain in vain because Chloe just pulls it back again. You attempt to cover yourself with the body wash and loofah that you had brought with you.

“How high does your belt go?” She inquires, her face void of any humor. This girl is  _ seriously _ intruding on your shower just because you can sing. Every encounter you’ve had with this girl shocks you in some sense. 

“My  _ what? _ ” You question, not knowing what the hell the other girl was going on about. You watch as she shuts the shower water off, which slightly frustrates you because once you manage to get this girl out of your shower you’ll have to wait for it to warm up  _ all over again _ . “Oh my god.”

“You have to audition for the Bellas.”

“I can’t concentrate on anything you’re saying until you cover your junk.”

“Just consider it,” she pleads. You try to make a grab for the shower curtain to cover yourself up while she continues talking. “One time we sang backup for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with like, one hand.”

She hits the shower curtain due to her hand gestures and you drop the curtain as well as the body wash bottle. You go to pick it up but realize that would leave you even more exposed than you already are, and your face would be right in front of her naked body as well and you just could not handle that.

“Oh geez,” you huff in frustration. This situation could not be any more uncomfortable. This is so  _ not  _ the way you had pictured you and Chloe being in a shower together. Not that you pictured it or anything, but now that her whole body is on display it’s hard for your mind not to wander to inappropriate places.

“Oops,” she says innocently, as if completely unaware of the internal struggle you are currently dealing with. You pivot your body so your backside is showing instead, and you twist your neck a little uncomfortably to look at her.

“Seriously,” you sigh, hoping she’ll get the hint from your tone of voice. “I am nude.”

Your wishful thinking doesn’t get you very far because she just ignores your comment.

“You were singing Titanium, right?”

“You know David Guetta?” You ask, the surprise evident in your voice. You didn’t expect it from the redhead after your conversation with her and Aubrey at the Activities Fair since Aubrey was going on about Mariah Carey.

“Have I been living under a rock? Yeah,” she says and you can’t help but smile at her comment because it reminds you of the conversation you had with her the other night. She certainly was quick with her words, which made it easier to talk to her even with her barging into your shower. “That song is my jam… my  _ lady _ jam.”

“That’s nice,” you mumble. As if it wasn’t hard enough to focus, she has to go and tell you  _ that. _

“It is, that song really builds,” she winks.

“Gross.” Except it wasn’t. You were just trying to find a way to void your mind of images of Chloe in bed listening to that song.

“Can you sing it for me?”

“Dude, no! Get out!” You squeal. You cannot take being in this shower any longer with talks of lady jams and her asking you to  _ sing it. _

“Not for that reason,” she clarifies. “I’m not leaving here until you sing, so…”

You know Chloe isn’t bluffing. Anyone crazy enough to come into a complete stranger’s shower to begin with has nothing to lose. She sighs dramatically to prove her point even further. You really do not have a choice in this matter.

You awkwardly turn around, trying to cover yourself as best you can. You can feel your cheeks burning from embarrassment, but you continue to give the redhead what she wants.

_ “I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose,” _ you begin to sing.

She joins in on the next line and you’re actually amazed by her beautiful voice as well as how you two sound together. Her smile is bright and ravishing as she sings with you, and you can’t stop the smile that spreads across your own face. You get lost as your voices intertwine in the bathroom, echoing off the walls. You really do sound great together. You’re actually disappointed when you finish singing, wanting to hear more of her sweet, melodic voice.

You glance down at her body, and the awkwardness you originally felt is back. She seems to  _ finally _ sense your discomfort because she looks down as well.

“Oh, yeah, I’m pretty confident about…” she trails off and motions towards her body. “All this.”

“You should be,” you smile stiffly.

She grabs you your towel and hands it to you so you can cover yourself up. You realize that she isn’t making any move to leave, so you mumble, “I still need to shower.”

“Oh, right,” she says as she makes her way to leave. You hear her voice echo through the bathroom as she shouts, “I’ll see you at auditions!”

Your moment of privacy and relaxation didn’t turn out to be quite relaxing or private. And it looks like you’re going to be auditioning for that a cappella group after all.

* * *

 

That night you wind up heading to Chloe’s apartment because even though you feel super strange about the encounter you had earlier, she has information that you need, and she has no idea anyways that it was your shower she burst into. It’s just getting dark when you arrive, figuring she’s finished with her classes for the day. You get a few odd looks from the tenants of the building, which is understandable since it’s not everyday you see someone running around in tights and a mask, unless it’s Halloween.

You approach her apartment door and knock softly, not wanting to be too annoying. You pace a few feet back and forth as you wait for someone to answer, going over in your head what to say to the girl when you see her. You hope she doesn’t find it strange that you are showing up to her apartment unannounced.

You’re startled out of your thoughts by a shrill scream, which causes you to jump so high you reach the tall ceiling of the hallway. You stick to the ceiling and look down, noticing that the person screaming is Aubrey, and her shrieks only get louder as she realizes that you are sticking to the ceiling.

“Woah, woah, calm down!” You say as you land back onto the floor. “I’m not going to hurt you!”

“Get away from me!” She shouts, throwing a fist in your direction which you dodge.

“Aubrey, what’s going on!” You hear Chloe’s voice and then you see the redhead in the doorway.

“This  _ freak _ won’t leave!” She explains to her friend, and you look over Aubrey’s shoulder to see Chloe’s eyes light up and her smile growing.

“Aubrey, it’s okay,” the redhead coos, placing a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder. “This is Spider-Girl, she saved me from that group of guys last week that I told you about.”

“So now she just thinks she can show up here unannounced?” The blonde yelps, and you do feel kind of bad because most people should have a similar reaction to a masked person at their door.

“I’m sorry, Aubrey,” you apologize. “I didn’t mean to startle you, but I need to discuss some important information with Chloe and this was the only place I knew where to reach her.”

“Ugh, whatever,” Aubrey huffs out an exasperated breath. “But take it elsewhere, I don’t want people to see you come into this apartment and get the wrong idea.”

“Aye, Aye, Captain,” you salute the blonde, and you can’t help but grin at the eyeroll she gives you. It’s pretty fun getting under her skin.

After Aubrey slams the door behind her, it’s just you and Chloe in the hallway. You take a moment to appreciate the woman in front of you. Her hair is down in her normal waves. She’s wearing a striped t-shirt that has different shades of pink, and a pair of skinny jeans that accentuates her curves. Even in simple clothes she looks incredibly beautiful.

“Nice costume,” she says, indicating to what you were currently wearing.

Stacie has made you several suits over the years, and this one is one of your favorites. The upper half of your body is red with the typical black webbing, and your lower half is blue with a white stripe outlining the blue. You have leather studded wristbands as well as a belt to match. To finish off the suit you have a denim vest with a pair of red Converse shoes, plus there are four spikes down the center of the top of your head.

“Thanks, I was feeling a bit edgy today,” you chuckle.

“Why do you have different outfits?”

“Well for starters, it serves me well when I miss laundry day,” you joke, earning you a giggle from the taller girl. “Secondly, each suit has their own purpose. This one, for example, can knock down surrounding enemies using shockwaves if I get bombarded by too many at once. That way I can pick them off once I’ve gotten my barings again.”

“That’s really cool, do you design them yourself?”

“If I have free time, but my best friend is usually the mastermind behind them.”

“So, where are we heading to?” She asks, switching the subject back to the reason why you came here. You begin your trek towards the exit of her building.

“Are you afraid of heights?”

“Well, I think you already know that I’m not considering how high you were swinging the other night,” she teases.

“Alright then,” you grin. “I was thinking we could talk on the rooftop of the auditorium that way nobody can overhear us.”

The auditorium is across campus so you decide to make the trip faster by swinging there, holding the other girl the same way you had the week prior. It was nice to have someone with you while you swing through the sky. Even though it made it a little harder, the look of bliss on Chloe’s face while the wind blew in your faces was worth the extra work.

When you arrive to your destination you both take a seat on the edge of the building. There’s not many people on this side of campus at this time so you don’t have to worry about someone spotting you and calling campus police.

“So, what kind of information do you need to know?” She asks once you both get settled.

“Honestly, anything you may know,” you sigh. You feel like you’re failing at what you came here to do, and you don’t feel like you’ve gotten many leads to figure out what’s going on in Barden. “I feel stuck, like I haven’t gotten anywhere since coming here. I’m scared I’m going to let people down.”

“You haven’t been here that long, though. Honestly it has been suspiciously quiet since you’ve gotten here so it’s not really your fault that you haven’t found much out,” she comforts you, placing a delicate hand on your shoulder. The touch is nice, not something you’re used to, but you’re not complaining. “I think AllenCorp is behind most of the crime in the city. I’m not positive, that’s just a hunch, but all the evidence points to them.”

“What exactly is AllenCorp?”

“The mayor, Martin Allen, owns AllenCorp and it basically runs everything in the city. He has a lot of enemies, and a lot of people are suspicious that AllenCorp is actually harming the environment.”

“That would make sense why those henchmen showed up the other week to stop you,” you ponder out loud. “Did you happen to find anything about whether there was toxic waste being dumped into the water supply?”

“I didn’t really get much of a chance,” she frowned. “There was security all over the place, I’ll definitely need some assistance getting past them all.”

“Well, you know I’m here to help,” you smile even though she can’t see your face, but she smiles back so maybe she can sense it.

“So, where are you staying while you’re here?” She asks.

Suddenly a feeling hits you that you haven’t felt in a long time. You actually wish you could tell her about yourself. The only person you ever felt like you could tell was Stacie, but this girl that you really don’t even know if you’re being honest with yourself, has you wishing you could tell her all your secrets. You just  _ know  _ she wouldn’t bat an eyelash if you were to pull your mask off right now and reveal yourself to her. She would just keep going on with your conversation like nothing happened. Chloe treated you like a normal person, as if she already sees you without your mask on. Everybody else you come across in your suit either treated you with disgust or were in complete awe of you. Sometimes you didn’t want to be a  _ hero _ , you just wanted to be  _ you.  _ Chloe treated you like a friend, not a freak, and that made you trust her.

But you bite your tongue to prevent you from telling the truth, shaking the warm feeling off of you, and shifting back to your normal sarcastic self.

“You trying to find out where my secret Spidey Lair is?” You tease, earning a giggle from the woman sitting next to you. The sound made your heart flutter and  _ god, _ you really need to get a hold of yourself around this girl.

“I’m just trying to get to know my new partner in crime a little better,” she grins. “Don’t you think it’d be easier for me to find you if I ever need your help one of these days?”

“Partner in crime?” You chuckle. “Isn’t crime what we’re trying to prevent?”

“Well, assisting me with trespassing into a huge corporation, regardless if they are suspicious or not, is technically breaking the law. So I stand by my previous statement, we are partners in crime.”

You crack up at that, your boisterous laughter echoing in the night. She’s laughing too, and you find yourself feeling much better than you were earlier. Chloe was able to make you relax and took a lot of the pressure off your shoulders.

“How’s the beginning of school going for you?” You ask once your laughter dies down, changing the subject so you don’t let any personal information slip.

“Classes are good, but I’m worried about my a cappella group,” she sighs, and you can see a hint of a frown forming on her face. “We bombed our final performance last year, and now nobody wants to join.”

“I’m sure it won’t be too hard for you to convince people to join,” you say, hoping your words will ease some of her worries like she has been able to do for you. “You do have a way with words. People would be stupid not to join.”

“I did meet someone who I’m really hoping will join,” she explains, and you can see her frown lifting a little at the thought. “She kind of reminds me of you! Broody and sarcastic, but her voice is just… breathtaking.”

You feel your cheeks turning red, knowing she’s talking about you. You feel kind of wrong sitting here listening to her speak about you, but not knowing she’s revealing herself to the same person she’s thinking about.

“You think I’m  _ broody _ ?” You gasp dramatically. You don’t question her other description of sarcastic, because you  _ know _ you are, but broody? “How rude.”

“Oh please,” she snickers. “You know you are.”

“I know what I am but that doesn’t mean you just call someone out on their shit like that.” You haven’t been able to wipe the grin off your face since the beginning of your conversation with Chloe. You love the back and forth teasing between you and her. It was easy and natural, and it’s been a long time since you’ve been able to talk to someone like this other than Stacie. “I stand by my previous statement though, she’d be stupid if she didn’t join.”

“Thanks,” she says quietly. “I think I may have scared her though, I barged into her shower because I heard her singing.”

“Chloe Beale, are you some sort of stalker?” You tease. “I’m going to have to find this girl and put her into protective hiding.”

“I know, I know!” She shrieks, playfully slapping your arm. “It wasn’t one of my finest moments, but I couldn’t let a voice like that slip away!”

Just as you’re about to respond, the alert system that Stacie implemented in your suit went off about a high speed chase going on about three blocks away from Barden University. You sigh, not wanting your night with Chloe to be over so soon, but duty calls.

“I guess it’s time to wrap this up?” She asks, and you can see the disappointment reflected in her eyes. It kind of makes you happy knowing she didn’t want things to end either.

“I’m sorry to end things so abruptly,” you apologize. “Let me take you home, it’s on the way.”

You both take off into the night, reaching her apartment building in just a couple minutes. You decide it’s best not to go into the building with her since the tenants seemed to be spooked out by you.

“Hey!” Chloe shouts before you head off to the chase. “You never told me where your secret Spidey Lair is.”

“Trust me,” you say to her. “I’m closer than you think.”


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys!! I just wanted to post this really quickly and get some feedback from you guys. I have a few people who have asked me to switch the point of view of this story to either third or first person. I was just hoping to get some feedback before posting chapter three on whether it's a general consensus with changing the POV. Please leave a comment and let me know if you'd like the POV changed out of second person, if I do switch it it's probably going to be third person, so let me know and i'll go back and edit the chapters before posting chapter 3! Thanks for the feedback on this story, I love you guys :)**


End file.
